


Hoot

by baeberiibungh



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Cute, M/M, Mating, Owls, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 17:27:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7583173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baeberiibungh/pseuds/baeberiibungh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>Twoo-whit-woo</em> calls out a small little brown-eyed owl…</p>
<p>(Or the one where everyone is an owl)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hoot

Derek ruffled his black crested deep brown feathers as he stood on the edge of his small little hole in the tree. It was a simple hollow that Peter sometimes came to visit, usually with a wriggling mouse still alive in his jaws. Laura dropped by too, often in the early mornings, stomach full after a successful hunt and tired wings beating rapidly heating air on way home. There was food aplenty for Derek, who liked to soar around in the darkness of the night and just look around before feasting on nice little field mice. He would then fly back to his hole, listening to the sounds of the jungle continuing in a different tone and try to sleep. A sip of water at the small ditch and he was done for the night.

He would hop in his bed, made of soft straws and dry grass and try to sleep, except that is when the racket would start. It was another owl, who lived in the tree next to his, and who seemed to have a better social life than Derek. Owls kept dropping into that hole, hooting and tooting at each other, quite possibly hunting together and getting tastier morsels with the group efforts. Derek’s dark eyebrows went down as he hooted grumblingly. He churred deep in his throat and thought of offensive ways to hoot at his neighbor, because, seriously, the rest were always making a racket during the day, must the small brown one make one too to add to the awful din and noise?

Derek stepped to the edge of his hole and peered offended at his neighbor. _Twoo-whit-woo_ called out the small little brown-eyed owl, eyes bright yet and feather a downy mix of brown and tawny. It hopped on its feet looking very excited. Derek wanted to grumble hoot at it, pissed at it yet, but the other, Stiles was what his friends called him, just looked so damn happy, that Derek just grunted a barely civil hoot and went back inside. No one hooted at him by the time he fell asleep, although, by Athena, he kept dreaming of Stiles hooting at him with sad little eyes that made Derek feel bad for his bad hooting. When he woke up late evening, he promised himself to hoot nicely to Stiles.

As if on cue, Stiles started hooting softly at him again, the coo of his voice very distinguishable to Derek. Derek stepped out, flapping his wings, and hooted back at Stiles in a similar timbre. Stiles began to hop and hoot again, before finally flying to Derek to hoot at him face to face. If Derek could blush, he would have, but he just hooted back again and when he left to hunt, Stiles went with him, hooting happily the whole way and trying to share his kills with Derek. That night, hunting done Stiles followed Derek to his hole and slept leaning against Derek, making soft hooting snores in his sleep. Derek thought it was all very adorable. Stiles never went back to his nest again.

**Author's Note:**

> unbetaed. Thanks for reading. kudos and comments please.


End file.
